Restless Memories
by clairefan81
Summary: Claire Redfield goes to Silent Hill to find out a mystery that connects with her mom,dad and Chris.Claire soons finds out that she will get more questions than awnsers.What does Silent hill have in store for Claire? Resident EvilSilent Hill
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't wrote in a long time. My computer is still getting over a virus. It really sucked. My email doesn't work for right now. Evil Destination is still in the works. It only needs 2 chapters left! Yay!

In this new story, it's a Resident Evil/Silent Hill spin off. It focuses around Claire and Chris's family and the darkness of Silent Hill! I hope you enjoy it.

-Clairefan81

RESTLESS MEMORIES

Claire was dreaming the same dream she had been having for months. She could see herself she was five years old. Chris was 11. They were at some kind of festival. Her mom and dad were together near an angry mob of people. She looked around too see a sign. It had said, "Silent Hill navigation. Rosewater Park: left, Brookhaven Hospital: right, Lakeview hotel and Toluca Lake: north, Brahms: south. She just couldn't concentrate with the angry mob. All of a sudden she saw her mother fall to the floor. She than woke up in a state of shock. After she calmed down she went back to bed…

Claire got up at 8:00 a.m. She took a shower as usual and got dressed. She put on her regular type of clothes, Jeans, a chocolate brown tank top with a thin sweater that went with it and some pair of black leather boots. She made herself coffee and left for the hospital. She stopped by flower shop on the way over there. As soon as she got into the hospital she looked for Doctor Sunderland. He took her into the waiting lobby. Claire grabbed her cell phone and called Chris, wanting to talk to him.

Chris was in his apartment packing for a trip. Chris answered his phone. "Hello" Chris answered. Claire sort of yelled at Chris. "Where are you! I have been waiting at the hospital for awhile. Are you coming?" Chris answered back "I told you that I'm getting sent to Brahms. I'm sorry I can't come. I wish I could but I can't. Give dad my love."

Claire said sorry. "I will send him your love. Who's going with you anyway?" Claire asked. "It's just Rebecca, Brad, Kenneth, Barry, and Joseph. I got to go so I will see you later. Bye Claire."

Claire hung up. She waited another hour. She finally got to see her dad. Her dad had some heart problems. She went in to see him. He could barely talk. Claire told him that Chris sends his love. All he told her was that he loved them very much. She was trying to understand him with all the coughing. He told her check the case. She didn't know what case. He told her goodbye. Than he passed out. Claire called doctors in. They tried everything but he was already gone. Claire burst in tears and then hit the floor. She didn't know what to do.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT MORE SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone this is Clairefan81! It's been SUCH a LONG time! I'm finished with Evil Destination! I will post to see what happens next. If any people tried sending emails and if I didn't answer them I'm sorry cause my email doesn't work! This is my second chapter. Of my story Restless Memories.

Chapter 2

Claire quickly got up not wanting the doctor to see her cry. The doctor gave her the usual release forms. He also gave her dads belongings. She just wanted everything to be done with. She wanted to go home as fast as she could. Then she thought about Chris. Her dad and Chris were so close. How could she tell him? She just thought it over in the jeep as she left.

When Claire got home she went to her room with her dads belongings. She stared at them. She looked through the box first. It had all these precious memories. She was glad her father kept these things. There was on picture that she liked. It was a picture of her father and mother as they lay near a pond. After checking that box she looked at his Will.

She saw that he would like to be buried near his wife. It asked if one of the siblings could get rights to bury him there. Claire knew what she had to do.

Claire got all her things ready. It was barely 10:15 am. She got her purse and went out the door. She got in her jeep, and told Chris. He was shocked when he heard about their dad. Before it could get sadder she changed the subject. "I'm going to Silent Hill." Claire said. There was a pause. "Why? It's dangerous over there. I don't want you going" Chris demanded. Claire told about the Will and why she needed to go. Before Chris could say anything more she hung up. Claire got in her jeep and left. Chris didn't want her to go. He then had an idea and made a call…

Jill Valentine was in the S.T.A.R.S Office with Wesker. That night was slow. She just played with her badge. Wesker was as bored as he could get. He was so bored that he took off his glasses. He finally said in a high pitched voice "It's so boring!" Jill just laughed. She had an idea. "Wesker lets flip a coin. Whosever side it lands on, that person can leave." Wesker quickly picked heads. Jill wanted heads. They started fighting over heads Jill slapped Weskers hand and got heads. She flipped it. It landed on tails. "Damn it!" Jill called out. Wesker laughed and was happy he could go home. He told Jill good luck as he left. Jill sat back on her chair. Than the phone rang. Jill answered it. It was Chris. He asked Jill about a favor. After she hung up she went to her desk, pulled out her police motorcycle keys and left.

There's chapter 2! Hope you review. More soon!


End file.
